


La Loge

by LaFilleDuParadis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Anxiety, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gang Violence, Guns, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Torture, Not sure if there will be smut yet, Romance, Russian Mafia, This is not meant to be super dark, Winter, also might add other couples, and will have a happy ending, not trying to break any hearts here, personal angst, stay tuned, who knows at this point - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFilleDuParadis/pseuds/LaFilleDuParadis
Summary: Victor Nikiforov had been the head of Saint Petersburg's biggest crime family for almost 8 years and what had been an unforgiving profession only become worse when his mother passed away around his 27th birthday a year ago. In memory of his mother, the mob boss decides to become a donor of the city's most prestigious theater, the Mariinsky. On a visit to the theater, Victor meets Mariinsky first soloist Yuuri Katsuki and immediately becomes obsessed. He watches every performance dreaming of having the boy by his side. As Saint Petersburg's winter grows colder, Victor's heart begins to melt and what began as crush becomes a romance fit for the Mariinsky stage.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not a fully formed idea but maybe it will become one. If people seem interested I'll keep it going. I've been in a winter mood and I'm very excited for Christmas so those were kind of my aesthetic for this. Also, theaters and drama cause I can't get enough that shit! 
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know a Loge is a private box in a theater.

### Inside the Music box

Attempting to describe the beauty of Saint Petersburg in December was a lost cause. Snow danced in the air and the beautiful buildings built with the decoration of opulent eras past were covered in that magnificent white. It didn’t matter how cold the Russian man felt standing on the street corner, he could stare at the beauty of the city all day.

“Sir?" Sergei called from the other side of the sidewalk.

Victor looked up at his head of security and laughed assuring the man he was coming. He and his detail entered the theatre and were greeted by one of the directors and his assistant.

“Mr. Nikiforov we’re honored to have you here today.” The man named Antonov smiled and held out his hand.

“The pleasure is all mine. I'm grateful you are able to accommodate me. I'm sure you're not accustomed to donors wanting tours like this, seeing as you are such a prestigious institution.” Victor chuckled.

The Mariinsky was beyond prestigious. It was one the world’s most important cultural institutions and he knew that. This tour was not to assess if it was worth his money it was because Victor had wanted a distraction. This was purely selfish. Ever since he had made the donation in honor of his late mother he had been itching to come. Walk the halls his mother held so close to her heart. Even illness and fragility could not stop her from coming to see every show she could.

“It is no problem at all, Mr. Nikiforov. I know that a man of your cultural sophistication is fully aware of the Mariinsky’s quality. Think of this tour as a thank you for your extremely generous donation, I know I am.” Antonov smiled.

Luka Antonov was smooth like honey. He never failed in any social interaction whether it be with businessmen or bureaucrats. Victor was neither but that did not change the fact Antonov had handled his kind before. He did it with the grace only a retired danseur could manage. Victor enjoyed men like Antonov. They were sharp, knew their place, never asked too many questions.

“Why don’t we begin with the workshops and then move on to the practice rooms. I’m sure the latter is your true interest.” Antonov began their journey through the theater facilities.

The workshops were wonderful places filled with technicolor fabrics and fantasy sets. Victor had respect for artists who brought other’s fantasies to fruition. He knows they always managed to give life to his as a child, all the times his mother brought him to the ballet. But while the artists of Mariinsky’s workshops could give form to unknown kingdoms and put pattern to imagined dress, it was the theater's stars, the dancers that brought stories to life. As they reached the first practice room Victor could feel a pleasant warmth spread over him. This was the distraction he had wanted. The first room housed female members of the corps de ballet practicing for the opening night of the Nutcracker. They greeted Antonov as he entered and all began to giggle the moment the saw Victor. The visit ended with them all saying goodbye and sharp bark from the instructor for them to get back to work. Next were the male corps de ballet and the children.

“Two of our first soloists Yuuri Katsuki and Sara Crispino are practicing in there.” Antonov said as the approached the door. “This will be their second year playing the French dolls. They are a wonderful pair.”

“Fantastic.” Victor smiled.

Antonov opened the door and gestured for his companions to be quiet. Victor was caught when he heard the beginning of the Danse des mirlitons playing in the studio. He didn’t get a good look at the dancers until he had taken a seat but when he did his breath caught in his throat. Now it’s not to say Ms. Crispino was not beautiful, she was gorgeous, but her partner was other-worldly. Yuuri Katsuki was beyond anything Victor had expected walking into the studio on a Tuesday afternoon. Maybe it was his sweat under the lights but Victor could have sworn the man was glowing. Young, ethereal, and elegant the Japanese man moved across the room and Victor’s eye followed his every movement. The music ended and Victor only came out of his trance when he heard Antonov and his assistant clapping. Victor did so as well and the two dancers faced their newly arrived audience and bowed.

“That was fabulous. I see you have been working them hard Madam Baranovskaya.” Antonov acknowledged the woman who was standing by the piano.

“The road to perfection is a long one. They still have a ways to go.”

“But madam this is our second time performing this.” Sara pouted at the woman.

“And in the interim, you’ve become sloppy.” The Madam frowned.

“We’ll keep practicing madam, don’t worry.” Yuuri laughed.

Oh no, Victor could not believe what he was hearing. Not only did the young man look angelic he sounded like it too. His voice was melodic like the bells ringing in the cathedrals of Saint Petersburg. His whole being oozed a soft serenity that Victor had not experienced anywhere before in his life. Yuuri Katsuki simply could not be a part of this dirty, decrepit world, but here he was practicing in the walls of the beautiful Mariinsky theater. For some reason, a dancer in a music box came to mind.

“Will you be attending our production of the Nutcracker, Mr. Nikiforov.” Antonov turned to the donor.

“Yes, I think I will. If you still have room for the opening night.” He looked to the director.

“Of course, Mr. Nikiforov. I can a private box prepared right away.” Antonov chuckled.

“We'll have to be our very best if Mr. Nikiforov is coming!” Sara winked.

“Yes, I look forward to seeing you there, Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri looked over at the man and Victor felt his body set aflame.

“Yes, I look forward to it as well.” Victor smiled.

The smile he received in return almost made his mind go blank. Victor had always thought he left his awkward youth behind him but Yuuri Katsuki succeeded in making him feel like a dumbstruck schoolboy. Giddy and desperate for even a scrap of his attention. Victor felt something move inside himself.

It seemed his little distraction was about to turn into an obsession.


	2. Act I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor learns more about the Mariinsky soloist and Yuuri contemplates the state of his career. They meet again on the street and Victor decides that this feeling has to become reality and that no matter the obstacles Yuuri Katsuki has to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry for the long wait. Being a college student is hard and I have no free time. But now I have some downtime before my finals start so decided to work on this again. Lucky for me winter break is about to start, so I'll have even more free time! It's a wonderful thought really.

### The French Variation

“You took a liking to Mr. Katsuki.” Ms. Krutoy said when they met at the Blue Room, a social club overlooking the Moyka river. 

She was Antonov’s assistant. The quiet one who had not spoken a word when he visited almost a week and a half ago. Victor should have known a woman like her could easily read people. It was probably why Antonov hired her.

“He is a talented performer as is Ms. Crispino.” Victor said cautiously.

“Of course, they are from the Mariinsky we only accept the best. But I think your interest is a little deeper than that.” Krutoy’s smile stayed flawlessly on her face.

Victor did not answer. Any direction he took would paint him into a corner. He might be infatuated but he learned it was best to never admit things like that. Of course, Valentina Krutoy was not some black market dealer who could use his weaknesses against him but she was an outsider and that was enough. 

“Well, here is the information concerning your seats for December 23rd. Luka has arranged a private box for you. If you like it then he will have it permanently reserved under Nikiforov. If not we will arrange a different box with a preferable view.” She explained as she handed the silver-haired man the folder she had in front of her.

“I’m sure whatever Mr. Antonov picked will be just fine.” Victor took the folder and handed off to one of his men standing behind him.

The two sat in a momentary silence. Ms. Krutoy sighed and began to stand up.

“I hope you know Luka would be happy to arrange some time for you to meet Mr. Katsuki in the future. That is of course if you really are as interested as I first thought.” She bowed her head in good-bye and left the terrace.

The offer left a bad taste in Victor’s mouth. Yuuri Katsuki was not some high price escort, he was an artist. He had thought an institution like the Mariinsky would be above such things but deep down he always knew you can get anything you want if you put enough money into it. Just like his father said, everything has a price.

“Sir, are you staying or would you like to return to the office.” Sergei leaned over to his boss. 

“Let’s go. I’ve lost my appetite.” Victor got up and grabbed his coat.

**. . .**

“Mickey has been going around complaining about Emil and it’s exhausting to watch. Why don’t they just get together already? ” Sara sighed.

This has been the topic of conversation for the last month since the two mistakenly hooked up at a party. Emil has been dead set on him and Mickey being an item, Michele has been less than cooperative. Sara just wants her brother to be happy and she’s convinced Emil can do that. 

Right as Yuuri was about to give his two cents on the matter, Sara’s phone went off. She took it out and was quiet for a moment as she read the message. 

“Mickey just texted, he said there’s an issue with the plumbing in the bathroom. I have to go.” Sara got up “I’m so sorry.”

“No problem, I’ll probably finish this coffee and head home.” Yuuri lifted his mug and smiled. 

“Ok, see you at the studio tomorrow.” Sara grabbed her bag and quickly left the cafe.

Yuuri watched her walk away down the street. He continued to look out the window at the passersby outside the cafe. Winter was in full swing in Petersburg and the snow had covered everything in a soft white blanket. It would become dirty eventually, piled up on the side of the road, but if life had taught Yuuri anything it was that even fleeting beauty was still beautiful. The thought caused anxiety to rise in his gut. Beautiful things are too often fleeting like cherry blossoms or ballet careers. 

It wasn’t that Yuuri was that old. Many dancers continued well past 30 but at 23 Yuuri was feeling that his growth had stopped. He was not getting any better and his childhood dreams of becoming a principal dancer were getting farther and farther out of reach. Being a soloist wasn’t bad, it just wasn’t the best. The Mariinsky always wanted the best.

Yuuri’s eyes drifted to his phone and noticed he had gotten a message that he hadn’t heard. It was a picture from his childhood dance instructor, Minako. Her class of giggling little children were about to star in his home town’s own production of the Nutcracker. They were dressed up as the partygoers, little mice, and flowers. It made Yuuri remember when dancing was fun, when he felt excited and happy to be on the stage. Now it was about regiment, perfection, elegance at any cost. Madam Baranovskaya would look him in the eyes and demand beauty. Every ounce that Yuuri had running through his veins. But Yuuri wasn’t sure if what he gave was beauty or blood. He was even less sure if there was a difference. 

**. . .**

Yuuri Katsuki styled Katsuki Yuuri in his home country of Japan was born in the small seaside town of Hasetsu and is the youngest child of Toshiyo and Hiroko Katsuki. He also has an older sister named Mari and his first ballet instructor was Minako Okukawa. This information was accompanied by various pictures of Yuuri from childhood to adolescence and up to current day. 

Victor had to catch his breath because Yuuri Katsuki had grown from a sweet cherubic child to an angel worth worship. It was like Victor had dreamed a man into existence. He got up from his desk and walked over to the windows that looked down on the street. Convincing the young man that he should give a man 5 years his senior the time of day was enough of a task but he also had to either sugar coat his profession or hide it all together. It had occurred to Victor that maybe pursuing a relationship with the younger man was not wise but having spent all of yesterday and today with the file his people had compiled had solidified his obsession.

If only he could see his Yuuri again...

“I don’t care if he’s busy! Tell baldy that I need to see him.”

His grandmother always said ask and you shall receive. She had not mentioned you needed to be extremely specific because God was a cruel trickster.

“Let him in!” Victor shouted before taking a seat at his desk.

His secretary opened the door with an apologetic look on her face. He couldn’t blame the woman for not being able to hold the little tiger back. The men he had stationed at the elevator were another story.

“You weren’t at the Blue Room when you said you’d be.” Yuri came in hot.

“Hello, Yura! How have you been?” Victor answered trying not to sound annoyed.

“Where were you?”

“What?” Victor was taken off guard.

“I went to the Blue Room, you weren’t there?” Yuri looked at the man like he was stupid.

“We didn’t have an appointment.” Victor frowned.

“Yeah, but you’re always there.” 

“I had work to get done.” Victor gestured to the paperwork on his desk. 

The young man looked skeptical which Victor understood. He usually chose to spend his time lounging in various social clubs rather than doing his work. A fact that caused his uncle Yakov to lecture him at least once a week about honor and responsibility. Yakov didn’t need to tell him, his father had beat it into him a long time ago.

“I had a meeting that put me in a bad mood so I came back here.” Victor admitted

“That’s sound more like you.” Yuri relented. “I need to ask you something.”

The young man became uncomfortable. His usually cocky stance got shaking as he started shifting his weight repeatedly. It was an unusual sight, the little tiger with his tail between his legs.

“What can I do for you?” Victor smiled, he couldn’t hide his satisfaction and that caused the young blonde to glower. 

“I have a friend coming from Kazakhstan. I was wondering if he could come stay with us.”

“Otabek Altin?” Victor grinned.

“How do-”

“He can stay, just let the house staff know so they can clean out a room for him.”

Yuri was not satisfied with the answer and he looked as if he was about to hound the man about how he knew his friend’s name but Victor’s secretary came through the intercom.

“There is a call on line one, sir.”

“This isn’t over.” Yuri snapped before exiting the room, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

Victor laughed to himself as he picked up the phone. “Victor Nikiforov speaking.”

“Hello, mon ami!” 

At the sound of his old friend’s voice, Victor immediately brightened up.

“What do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you, old friend.” Victor leaned back in his chair.

“I am calling to inform you that I will be coming to stay in St. Petersburg and I expect my usual room to be ready.” Christophe quickly followed this with a laugh.

“Why of course. Please tell me you’ll be staying for Christmas.”

“Someone has to save you from spending another holiday alone. And I don’t mean just with me, we are having a party this year.” 

“Why? So I can invite people I don’t like over to my house?” Victor groaned.

“No, so you can invite people you do like to catch up and people you don’t like to show off.” Christophe insisted.

He should have known the Swiss man was going to suggest something like this. Christophe could never just visit he had to make his presence known. Victor loved that about him but Christmas wasn’t really the time to do it.

“Don’t think I don’t know you were hoping to get out of a birthday party this year. I know it’s hard but your mother wouldn’t want you wallowing.” Chris sighed.

His friend was right. His mother always made a point of making his birthday special even though it was on Christmas. She always said his birth was far more important to her. Chris was trying to keep the tradition alive and he couldn’t fault him for that. 

“We can talk about the details of that when you get here. Speaking of, will you be here before the 23rd. I’m going to the Mariinsky’s production of the Nutcracker. I can have them prepare another seat for you in my box.” Victor sat forward again, meaning to write a note to his secretary

“I’ll be getting in on the 21st so I would love to come. Did you say you have your very own loge box? You sound like a regular aristocrat. I guess my sophistication is rubbing off on you.” Chris laughed.

“I guess so. I’ll have Katarina call and set it up. I can’t wait to see you, old friend.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Chris hummed before ending the call.

Victor informed his secretary to contact the theater before getting up to go back to the window. The snow had started to fall again. It was going to be an interesting Christmas this year. There was a large part of him that was glad he would not have to be alone. Otherwise, this season would only serve to remind him of his mother. Victor’s eyes dragged their way across the frozen streets to the small businesses below. He often spent time people watching from here. He wasn’t so high up that he couldn’t see the goings on down below. 

He was about to step away from the view when something caught his eye. A young man walking down the street in a dark blue coat. He was practically floating he moved so smoothly, you would think the street was a stage.

Maybe his grandmother was right. Ask and you really shall receive.

Victor quickly went to grab his coat and he burst out of his office so suddenly Katarina almost fell out of her chair.

“Can I help you with something, sir.” 

“I’m going out to get coffee. I’ll be back later.” Victor answered curtly. 

“We have coffee here.” She called to him.

“Not the coffee I want.” He called back.

Katarina just sighed and sat back down, waving to the men at the elevator to follow him out. Victor went down to the first floor and flew out the front door as fast as he could. He didn’t know what he was going to say to the dancer when he caught up to him but he knew he couldn’t pass up this chance. God had dropped this gift right into his lap and he was not about to let it go to waste. The boy had not made it much farther down the street. He had stopped to look into one of the store windows. It was a clothing store advertising a new winter collection. Victor swiftly crossed the street glaring at his security detail to keep their distance. Once he was close enough he spoke.

“Mr. Katsuki.” He called to the raven haired man.

The danseur jumped a bit before turning to see who had called him. His eyes immediately went to the platinum blonde Russian down the sidewalk. Victor was not expecting to see a pair of wide framed blue glasses perched on the younger man’s nose. He had to stop himself at cooing at the Japanese man. Bundled up in an old coat and scarf, the glasses made him look dangerously sweet.

“Mr. Nikiforov, what a surprise.” Yuuri smiled as Victor approached and stopped in front of the shop window. 

“What are you doing out on a day like this?” Victor asked, referring to the cold temperatures.

“I was just out with Sara Crispino getting coffee. We were discussing the upcoming show.” 

“I’m excited about it. A friend of mine is coming to visit. It’ll be his first Mariinsky ballet.” Victor hummed cheerfully.

“That’s wonderful. Our principals are so talented they’re sure to make it a good night for both of you.”

How humble. Yuuri hadn’t even considered he would be the one Victor would want to see. Victor could not contain his excitement to see the young man in full costume performing on the famous stage.

“I must confess after that preview a week ago, it’s your dance I am most looking forward to.” Victor laughed.

“Really?”

Even in the cold air, Victor could see the deep blush that covered Yuuri’s face. Victor was overwhelmed by how much he wanted to make it happen again. If he could spend the rest of his life watching the beautiful boy blush he knows he would. Even if it killed him. 

That thought scared him but the buzz he was feeling made it easy to ignore. So he pushed on.

“Yes, I think you may have gained yourself a fan, Mr. Katsuki.” Victor took a step closer to Yuuri. “And as your fan, I wanted to invite you to lunch sometime.”

“Oh, well I have to go practice for a couple hours so I don’t think I can today…”

“I didn’t intend for it to be now.” Victor reached into his coat and pulled out his wallet. “Here’s my card, call me anytime. I’d love the opportunity to talk about your work. My mother was a dancer so I have an interest.”

It wasn’t a lie. He was interested in Yuuri as a dancer but it was also so much more. He didn’t just want one lunch, he wanted a hundred. He wanted Yuuri Katsuki’s every moment. Wanted to see the way he danced, the way blushed, the way his nose scrunched when he laughed. Victor could feel himself sinking.

“That sounds wonderful. I’ll be sure to take you up on the offer.” Yuuri looked at the card for a moment before tucking it into his pocket. “I should be going. Have a good day, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“You too, Mr.Katsuki.” Victor nodded.

Right after he turned to leave Victor caught Yuuri stopping to look in the store window again. It was only for a second but he followed the boy's eyes to the cream-colored scarf sitting around the mannequin's neck. As quickly as it came the moment was gone and Yuuri Katsuki with it, walking off down the street into the city beyond.

Victor just stood there replaying the interaction in his head. In a way, nothing was really said but Victor accomplished so much. He had given the boy his card, asked him out to lunch, and best of all had seen him blush...had made him blush. He looked in the store window at the cream scarf again. Without another thought, he walked into the boutique. 

. . .

Hours later the sun had gone down and Yuuri was sitting on the floor of the practice room. He watched the snow fall outside the big windows wishing he could stick his head out them for a moment to relieve himself from the heat he felt after practice. His eyes drifted down to his coat on the floor and he carefully crawled his way over pulling the little white card out of the pocket. He sat down again and examined the card.

Victor Nikiforov

In perfect cursive letters. Just as long and elegant as the man himself. Yuuri could barely breathe during their entire encounter. Every word that came out of him was awkward, he’s sure Nikiforov picked up on it and yet he still invited him out to eat. He said he was Yuuri’s fan. The raven-haired man couldn’t believe it was true.

“Katsuki.” The door of the practice room opened. Yuuri’s heart immediately sunk.

Svetlana was a good dancer. One of the best at the Mariinsky but she was a generally shit person. Sara once said that they should give her the benefit of the doubt. The woman was probably just as nervous as the rest of them and acted like a bitch to cope. Yuuri didn’t think that excused her from being so terrible.

“Svetlana I didn’t know you would be here this late.” Yuuri got up.

“My boyfriend wasn’t getting out of work until late so I thought I would stick around awhile longer.” She entered the room looking around to see if anyone else was present. “Practicing late I see. Must be hard being so mediocre.”

And so it began.

“Nothing wrong with working hard Svetlana. You should try it sometime.”

“You don’t need to work hard when you’re as good as me.”

“With jumps like yours...”

“What was that?” The woman snapped. 

“Nothing.” Yuuri flinched. 

He could usually hold his own but he was too emotionally fried right now to deal with this. He sighed and moved his hand remembering the card was there. This brought Svetlana’s attention to it.

“What’s that?” The ballerina sauntered over to see.

“Just a business card.” Yuuri waved it and was about to put it away but She snatched it.

“Victor Nikiforov. That’s the theater’s new donor. He gave you his business card?” Svetlana frowned.

“We ran into each other on the street.” Yuuri took it back from her.

“And he spoke to you?” She all but gasped.

Yeah, cause unlike you, he is a decent human, Yuuri thought to himself.

“Look, are you going somewhere with this?” Yuuri asked sharply.

The woman looked thrown off by this and just crossed her arms. She gave Yuuri an appraising look.

“Must be pity. He stopped by my practice during his tour. Said he was excited he was coming to see the show. He must be excited to see me.” She laughed.

Yuuri was tempted to remind the woman she had a boyfriend but held his tongue. He also didn’t speak because despite what Mr. Nikiforov had said today he couldn’t stop the voice in his head saying that the man was going to the show to see Svetlana. He had just told Yuuri he was his fan to be nice because they happen to run into each other. Svetlana was tall, skinny, and her face was perfectly sculpted. She was a perfect match for someone like Victor.

“I’ve got to go.” Yuuri turned around and grabbed his stuff.

“Sad little Katsuki always running away when the going gets tough.” Svetlana smirked.

Yuuri turned to say something but decided against pushing past the brunette and leaving the practice room. As he walked down the hall his mind was swirling. Every doubt he had had in the past week was coming back to him. Every critique from Madam Baranovskaya, every sideways glance from his fellow dancers. He felt picked apart by everyone and with every step he felt himself walking faster and faster till he was running down the first-floor hall and out the stage door into the cold streets. He didn’t feel cold, he just felt numb. He leaned against the brick wall of the alley to catch his breath. He felt dizzy like the world was spinning and he was lost in it. He sank down to the ground and sat there. He pulled his coat and bag close to his chest and looked up at the sky. The snow was still coming down and the heat he felt after hours of dancing was quickly disappearing. The cold was settling in now and Yuuri felt his world stabilize.

He finally stood after a few minutes and took a deep breath, the cold air filling his lungs and making him a cough. He shook it off and pulled on his coat. As he did this he found the business card again. He pulled it out and looked at it.

Victor Nikiforov

Right at that moment, his phone went off. The Dance of the Mirlitons played and he pulled out his phone. It was the alarm he set to mark the end of his practice. The light airy tune continued to play and Yuuri just let it. The song should give him anxiety but the notes were just so beautiful he couldn’t bring himself to hate it. It sounded like birds chirping and children laughing. Yuuri always thought it sounded like love. 

**. . .**

Victor had not wanted his night to go like this. He had really been hoping he would spend it in his flat listening to music daydreaming of a certain Mariinsky dancer. But here he was in a dingy basement in a warehouse on the outskirts of town. The man tied to the chair had finally stopped screaming and Victor was thankful for the peace and quiet.

“Igor, I don’t have all night.” Victor finally got up off the wall and walked to the center of the room. 

“He’s got to know something, boss.” Igor gestured to the bloody man.

“Does he or are we just wasting our time cause if there is one thing I don’t like.” Victor stopped to pull out his gun and press to the bond man’s forehead. “It’s a waste of time.”

The man began to whimper and Victor couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He pulled the gun away and crouched down looking up into the man’s eyes.

“Can I tell you a story, Mr. Orlov.” Victor smiled.

The man didn’t answer.

“I met the most beautiful creature on the planet recently. He was really a sight. He’s a ballet dancer, ridiculously graceful, sinfully lithe. So, of course, you meet someone like that you’ve got to have them right.” Victor looked at the man encouraging him to answer, he got a nod. 

“Right! So tell me Mr. Orlov do you really want to waste my time right now.” Victor insisted.

“I don’t know anything.” the man whispered.

“What?’ Victor growled.

“I don’t know anything.” He said louder.

Victor fired off a round into his foot and the man started to scream.

“He’s performing in the Nutcracker. I’ve seen it a hundred times but I haven’t seen it with him in it so really I haven’t seen anything at all. Do you want to hear what he’s dancing to?” Victor pulled the man’s hair to see his face.

The screams and whimpers just continued but Victor pressed on. He took out his phone and played the Dance of the Mirlitons. The sweet music filled the room and drowned out the pitiful sound the man was making. Victor walked away and placed his phone on the nearby table.  
“One more time, Mr. Orlov. Tell me what you know and we can all go free.” Victor smiled.

The man looked and stared at the phone playing music. The song was bright but the room was so dark and platinum blonde man’s smile was less than comforting.

“What do you want to know?” He croaked.

“That’s more like it.” Victor nodded. He picked off the phone and turned it off. “No more wasting time. The faster we get this done, the faster I can go back to my beautiful boy. I don’t think I’ll need to kill you slowly tonight.”

“Who told your boss about the shipment into Copenhagen last week?” Igor started. 

“A guy named Van Kamp. Don’t know his first name.” Orlov coughed.

“Interesting, we can work with that. Is there anything else we should know?”

“Van Kamp said he had more intel. That he would send it our way if we paid. He made it seem like there were others bidding for it.” Orlov explained.

“That’s not good.” Victor groaned. “You did a good job, Mr. Orlov.”

“Can I go?” Orlov looked up.

“What made you think I was letting you go?” Victor frowned.

“You said-”

“I said I wouldn’t kill you slowly.” Victor took out his gun. “Don’t worry you won’t even feel a thing.”

One shot and it was done. The blood splattered over Victor's hand and Igor came over with a handkerchief. As he cleaned off what he could he hummed the toon to himself.

“I’m gonna have nightmares about that fucking song now.” Igor joked.

“I won’t. I’m gonna have nothing but sweet dreams.” Victor grinned reholstering his gun.

“You’re crazy.” Igor laughed.

“What can I say. It’s a song of love... my love.” Victor slipped his phone back into his pocket before exiting the basement.


End file.
